


an intimate setting

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: After surgery stuff idk, Cuddling, Fluff, Other, Quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mean the world to me, you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	an intimate setting

The warmth of Mark's fingers curling against your face made you feel safe. You watched how his chest rose and relaxed as your hand followed the movement. His pulse was alive, heart beating steadily, to which you are thankful for. Mark's arms slid around your waist and he adjusts his position so that your body was completely pressed up against his, but so that he wouldn't be applying too much pressure to his sides or stomach. You've always been concerned for Mark about that ever since he came home, but he'd always brush it off and assure you that, "It's fine, I'm okay," when it really isn't and he is actually in so much pain.

The corners of your lips quirked upwards and you softly pressed your lips against his, watching the faint outline of his face in the dark. You wondered if Mark was asleep or not but then he began to kiss back, the pace being relaxed and you even tilted your head a bit and sucked on his tongue, the feelings of warm intimacy drifting in the atmosphere. Mark hums and a sigh escapes him, combing his fingers through his hair as you began to climb on top of him, making deliberate care not to apply too much pressure to his abdomen area. You feel Mark tense up below you, causing you to murmur a 'sorry' underneath your breath, quickly brushing your lips against his cheek before you return to lay beside him.

"So, wait, you're fine, right?" you asked, just to make sure.

Mark laughed, low and deep from the pit of his stomach. "Yes, I swear."

You nuzzle against his arm and he sleepily peppers soft kisses all over your face and neck, his movements slowing down to a null.

"You mean the world to me, you know?"

And now he's asleep, head buried within the crook of your neck.

You stared up at the ceiling and blinked, curling your fingers in Mark's tousled hair. Your nails lightly scratched at his scalp and you could hear his breathing, constantly reminding you that _yes_ , he was alive.

 

And for that, you are grateful.


End file.
